


baby-my baby-be my baby.

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ash fucking lives, Cotton Candy Fluff, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, LOTTA - Freeform, M/M, Most important, OF ALL, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short & Sweet, and, and Lee, and Sing's Gang and Skip and Shorter and Griff and ya..., and basically...everybody except Sing and Ash's gang, happy ending!, motherfuckers get a, oh and just for good measure...fuck Lao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: your nimble fingers birth a sweet-euphoria, each movement, a gorgeous fluidity, as if you're playing the piano. it's unreal really, how pure you are-in an ethereal-type way.so honey-don't leave me please~Ash Lynx.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 22





	baby-my baby-be my baby.

**Author's Note:**

> -a quick something because i have too much homework to actually live. but too much emotional banana-fish turmoil to not fucking write.

_"_Ash_..."_

_ba-dump. ba-dump._

"I love you."

and deary-when those tasty, jade pupils widen with diamond-tears, I lull you to sleep with a passionate-lullaby, running my fingers through your golden-hair. let's keep dreaming in sweet rapture, yes?-

"shhh..."

"...."

"it's ok. it's over. we're safe now." 

you breathe heavily with trembling, snow-white palms clutching my sleeves. i laugh internally as i hold you in return. oh baby don't you know? you're a darling angel-you are. and those never die. 

"i'll never leave you. i'll never go."

you gradually fall asleep to my final whisper. my promise of _our _cloud-nine. "i'll be with you forever."

it's just the way we _dance pumpkin!_

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DIE AND EIJI DIDN'T GET MAJOR DEPRESSION AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER-AFTER BECAUSE FUCK THAT ENDING AND FML AND FUCK THAT AUTHOR AND NONONONONO-EVERY HAPPY-ENDING ASH AND EIJI FANFIC IS CANON!


End file.
